dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Patrick Star vs Yang Xiao Long
Description Brawler meets Brawler. Two hot heads duke it out! Battle One day in Beacon Academy, team RWBY were walking across the Forrest. A Grimm ran at the team. Yang Xiao Long punched the Grimm and aimed her hand at the beast. BANG! The Grimm fell over lifeless. The Grimm´s head had been reduced to a pool of brain matter. Meanwhile Spongebob and Patrick '''where walking around. ¨Patrick! Look a dead monster!¨ "Wow!" Yang looked at the two creatures. "Those must be weird monsters!" Ruby said, "You guys stay back, I can handle this!" Yang said. Yang got into a fighting stance. "Um, what's happening Spongebob?" Patrick asked. "I think she wants to fight us." Spongebob said quivering. "Grrrrr....you go, I'll fight her." Spongebob ran away in fear. Patrick got into his fighting stance. '''Here we gooooooooo! Yang punched Patrick in the face knocking in the air. Patrick got up and was seeing stars.(No pun intended) Yang kicked Patrick in the face, knocking out a tooth. As Patrick got up, Yang fired a shot in his stomach, leaving a hole in it. Patrick regenerated. "You're going down Tubby!" Yang taunted. "Tubby?....." Patrick said. Then his eyes narrowed. "NOBODY CALLS ME TUBBY!" Patrick punched Yang in the face. He grabbed her hair and slammed her to the ground. He did this repeadedly. Yang kicked Patrick in the head. As Patrick was sent flying back. Yang grabbed Patrick and slammed him to the ground and threw him at a tree, the force knocked it over. Patrick ran at Yang and tried to punch Yang with his left arm but Yang caught his fist.......and simply ripped off Patrick's arm. Patrick tried to punch Yang with his good arm but Yang caught that too and ripped off his other arm as well. Blood spurted out of Patrick's stumps. Yang had disarmed Patrick. Yang reared back a punch and threw it, the force exploding Patrick into a bloody mess. Just as Yang thought she won, Patrick regenerated. Patrick ran at Yang and punched her. Patrick used his tongue to wrap around Yang's leg. Patrick pulled, knocking Yang to the ground. "Ew! Get away you pervert!" Yang grabbed Patrick's tongue and swung him into a tree. Yang jumped behind Patrick and kicked him right in his butt. Suddenly Yang's foot crack. "Agh!" This was because of Patrick's iron cheeks. Patrick slammed his butt into Yang's face. Yang spat up some teeth. Patrick proceeded to combo Yang. Patrick was punching and kicking Yang. Finally Patrick grabbed her and threw her. The blonde haired waifu was sent flying. She had just enough time to get up. Patrick was low on stamina. "I'm tired." Patrick said. Suddenly he pulled out a krabby patty and ate it. The krabby patty refueled his energy, even though it was unhealthy. Patrick ran toward Yang. Patrick was met with a punch to the face. The force was so strong that she literally punched Patrick's face. Blood spurted everywhere. Patrick healed. Yang fired multiple shots from her gautlets at Patrick. She punched him in the gut and fired. The shot blowing a hole in Patrick's stomach. Patrick didn't have time to recover before Yang fired several shots at him again until she ran out of ammo. Patrick was badly wounded and covered in blood. Yang grabbed some ammunition and reloaded. She punched him and fired. The force created an explosion knocking Patrick off his feet. Yang repeadedly punched while firing rapidly, creating explosions. Yang finally reared back a punch and threw it, Patrick was sent flying. He lay on the floor, blood pooling everywhere. Suddenly he got up and regenerated. He grabbed multiple Krabby Patties and wolfed them down, this fueled him. Patrick ran at Yang and punched her right in the face. Patrick grabbed her hair. Patrick proceeded to pull. Finally Patrick had pulled out a chunk of her hair. Yang turned around and saw Patrick holding a chunk of her hair. Patrick drops the chunk as he sees Yang getting angry. Her eyes turned red. Yang had activated her semblance. "NOBODY MESSES WITH MY HAIR!" Yang shouted. Patrick dropped the chunk of hair. He grabbed the magic book and wrote something. And Patrik(Yes, I know Patrick can't even spell his own name correctly) tranzformd intu Misstar Souper Awsumness. Patrick transformed into Mr. Superawesomeness. Part 2:Yang's Semblance vs Mr. Superawesomeness. Yang reared back her fist and punched Mr. Superawesomeness. He was sent flying across the forest. Yang ran at him at full speed and punched him in the crotch before blasting a shockwave from her aura. Yang fired a shot from her gautlet, Patrick dodged as a Tree exploded. Several Grimm came to the scene. A grimm ran at Yang. But Yang punched it in the face so hard, it's head was obliterated. A grimm jumped on Mr. Superawesomeness. Mr. Superawesomeness grabbed it's opened jaws and with a mighty jerk, he broke the jaws of it. Another grimm ran toward Mr. Superawesomeness but he stomped on it's lower jaw, breaking it. Then he stomped on the head. Yang punched a grimm in the mouth and fired, blowing up it's head. With all the grimms killed by the 2 combatants. They faced each other. Yang fired a shot at Mr. Superawesomeness. Mr. Superawesomeness punched Yang in the face. He grabbed her and jumped in the air, he then slammed her to the ground. As she got up, Mr. Superawesomeness tried to punch her but she used her aura to shield herself. Mr. Superawesomeness was rapidly bashing the aura. Eventually Yang bursts into flames. But she didn't die. She ran at Mr. Superawesomeness and rapidly punched him. His six pack managed to block the damage somewat. She jumped up and kicked Mr. Superawesomeness in the face, knocking him on his back. "Time to finish you!" Yang shouted. She jumped on Mr. Superawesomeness's stomach and bounced off. She charged up one final and threw it as she landed. The force created a big firey explosion. Mr. Superawesomeness was sent flying. He then hit the ground as flames burned down trees. He got up. He threw something at Yang. It hit her. The object that he threw at her was........an ice cream? Mr. Superawesomeness started throwing ice creams at her rapidly. She charged up a punch and threw it. The ice creams were all obliterated. She ran toward Mr. Superawesomeness and starting rapidly punching the star. She was running low on energy. She starting punching him so rapidly, you couldn't even see her fists. Yang used all her energy into one punch. This had to kill him. She threw the punch. The punch was pretty devasting, Mr. Superawesomeness was engulfed in a big explosion. He started to fade away from Yang's sight. When the explosion cleared. Yang calmed down. Her eyes became purple. There was smoke everywhere. She couldn't see Mr. Superawesomeness. Suddenly out of the smoke appeared Mr. Superawesomeness. He punched her in the face, Yang was extremely tired and weak and was sent flying back. Mr. Superawesomeness summon multiple ice creams and threw them all at Yang. The Ice Cream Waffle Cones impaled her. She screamed in pain. Falling over, as blood pooled around her, she was so woozy from blood loss, she couldn't get up. Mr. Superawesomeness walked over to her. Rearing back a punch, he threw it. The fist landed into Yang's gut. She let out one final scream. The scream was short but it managed to echo throughout the sky. Mr. Superawesomess looked at his opponent. There was a hole in her stomach. Blood pooled everywhere. Mr. Superawesomeness reverted back to normal. Patrick then walked off, looking for Spongebob. DBX! Weiss, Blake, and Ruby all walked to check on Yang. Thinking she easily killed Patrick. However they saw Yang lying on the ground with a hole in her stomach and blood pooling everywhere. Hopefully they could survive as a 3 member team. But that would be unlikely. Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'TV Shows vs Web Shows' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Hyper Anon Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:'Human vs Animal' themed DBX Fights